


The Wizard Assassian Program

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Brainwashing, Brotherly Love, Fake Character Death, Gen, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A year after a shocking assassination, Colt is attacked by a mysterious person. This leads to a shocking discovery.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! This is heavily inspired by "Captian America: Winter Soldier." A special thanks to the proofreader I had for this chapter. My good friend, Kailey. The next chapter will be coming soon.

Barley sat in his brother's mostly untouched bedroom. Today was the one-year anniversary of the shocking assassination of Ian Lightfoot. He was hanging out with his friends in the park when it happened. He was shot in the back of his head, dying immediately. No one knows who did it or why it happened.  
Blazey entered the room and curled up beside Barley's feet. It was no secret that Ian was her favorite, but she found comfort in the oldest Lightfoot son. "You miss him too?" Barley asked. He was aware that the dragon couldn't speak to him, but he still talked to her in his lowest moments.  
Blazey has always been good at reading emotions so she could tell Barley was feeling extra sad today. Barley made a promise that he was going to find his brother's killer, even if it was the last thing he did.  
\---  
Colt was driving home. He noticed that someone was hot on his trail. The car behind him ended up rear-ending him, causing the car to flip. Colt's head was bleeding and he was dizzy but other than that he was fine.  
He crawled out of the car and looked around. He suspected to come face to face with a drunk driver. Instead, he saw someone wearing a mask. It covered most of his face, but he could make out the face of an elf.  
"I think you mistook the road for a bumper car ring," Colt said. "It looks like you hit the back of my car. I'm sure this was all an accident, but I'm going to have to take you to the station. I just have to call my friend."  
The mysterious elf then shot him in the leg. "Give this message to the Lightfoot family," the elf said, in a dark voice. "The Cards are coming for them and they won't stop coming for them until their all dead."  
He called a second officer for back up. He then shot him in the chest but made sure it was on the opposite side from where his heart was. He then got back into his car. Colt felt like he recognized the person's voice, but he couldn't figure out where he knew him. He then put pressure on his wounds while he waited for help to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel and Barley arrived at the hospital. They ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, Colt Bronco," Laurel said. "He was brought in about an hour ago."  
"He just got out of surgery," she said. "The surgery was successful and he's in recovery. Are you Laurel and Barley Lightfoot?"  
Laurel nods. "He is actually looking for him," she said. "He is in room 404."  
"Thank you," Laurel said. They then go to the nearest elevator and click on the button for the fourth floor. Once they get to the fourth floor, they go straight to Colt's room. He had stitches on his head and wraps around where he was shot. "Oh, Colt."  
"Laurel, listen to me," Colt said. "You and your son are in danger. My attacker said a group called The Cards were going to come for you. They won't stop until you're dead. Please run and never look back."  
"I can't leave you," Laurel said.  
"But you must," Colt said. Barley then got an idea.  
"The cards must have been the same people who killed Ian," Barley concluded. "I guess they waited a year to lure us into a false sense of security. Mom is right, we can't leave. This is a battle we have to fight."  
"No you don't," Colt said. "They've already killed a Lightfoot. Let's not give them a chance to kill another one. Barley, I'm sure your mother can't take another heartbreak."  
"You'll have to tie me up and throw me in a car to get me to leave," Barley declared. "I'm going to have my brother's killer's head, even if it kills me."  
Colt sighed, giving up on getting his stepson to leave. "They said I'll leave the hospital tomorrow morning," Colt explained. "But sadly I'll have to take the next two weeks off of work."  
"Good," Laurel said. She then climbed into bed with him and they started to cuddle.  
\---  
The assassin who went after Colt referred to as Spade, entered the memory chamber. He was supposed to go there when he recovered a memory. "Good evening, Spade," the AI, River, said. "How can I help you?"  
"A need a memory wipe," Spade said.  
"OK, what is your memory of?" River asked.  
"I was walking across a bottomless pit," Spade explained. "I was using bridgar invisia to do it. An unseen voice was cheering me on as I made my way across the hole. I almost fell, but I managed to pull myself up."  
"I found it, the memory will be erased in 3, 2, 1," River said. The memory was then gone and he left the memory chamber. Eight was waiting for him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I had to get my memory wiped," Spade stated.  
"This is the third time you've had to get your memory wiped this week," Eight said. "Are you up for it? We have an important mission coming up and we can't afford any mistakes."  
"I promise I won't make any mistakes," Spade said, blankly.  
"Don't promise, do," Eight said. She then walked away, leaving the elf assassin alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Spade was in the training room with the other assassin. Here they practiced hand to hand combat and trained with weapons, but they mostly practiced magic since they were the magic chapter of The Cards.  
Their leader, Romeo, entered the room. "Alright cards, the results of the wizards of the month election are in," he said. The assassins gathered around the old centaur. "Just like every other month, a boy and a girl will be chosen to be the leads of our big mission, and this month is our biggest mission yet. The assassination of the Lightfoot family."  
It was all of there dreams to be chosen to be the assassins of the month since it was a great honor. "And the assassins of the month are," Romeo said. He pulled out a letter from an envelope and read what was on it allowed. "Spade and Eight!"  
All of their teammates cheered for them. "Eight your assignment is to kill Laurel Lightfoot," Romeo explained. He then turned his attention to Spade. "You're job is to kill Barley Lightfoot."  
The mention of the name Barley gave Spade a new memory. He was a child at the park talking to a slightly older boy. He couldn't make out the face of whoever it was. "Do you want to play at the softball field or the swing set?" the older boy asked.  
"Swingset, please," Spade said.  
"Of course, it's your birthday," the older brother said. He took his Spade's hand and led him to the playground.  
"Is everything alright, Spade?" Romeo asked, snapping Ian out of his thoughts.  
"Of course," Spade said, in an embarrassed tone. Eight didn't believe him. She knew he was having a memory, but he didn't have time to go to the memory chamber. They had an important job to do.  
"Ok, I'll run down the mission with you two, and then you're free to go," Romeo said.  
\---  
Later that night, Barley was driving home from the police station when his car suddenly stopped. "What the?" he asked. He climbed out of the car and looked at the engine was perfectly fine.  
"Aloft Elevar," an unseen voice yelled. Barley then froze in place as e elf walked over to him. He had a black mask covering his face. He grabbed his knife and was about to stab Barley to death. Right as he was about to kill him, he got another memory. This caused the spell to break and Barley attacked his attacker.  
The two of them fought. "Why?" Spade growled. "How come every time I see you or hear your name, I get a new memory?"  
"I don't know," Barley said. They continued to battle in the ditch beside the road. Barley ripped Spade's mask. He decided to rip the mask off his face, hoping this will distract him. His hood also fell off, and Barley gasped at what he saw.  
"Ian?" Barley asked, in a state of shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Barley starred at Ian in shock. His little brother, who he thought was dead, was here in front of him. And he was trying to kill him. "Ian, I thought you were dead," Barley said. "I don't know what they did to you, but we can fix it. Just come home."  
"I don't know who I was to you in my past life, but I have to kill you to save my life," Ian said. "Even if I was able to convince them I killed you every time I see you or hear your name, I'll get a new memory. And if I get my memories back, they'll kill me."  
"You don't have to live that life anymore," Barley promised. "Just come home. We can fix this."  
"Voltar Thundsair," Ian shouted. The lightning blast pushed him back a few miles away. He hit a tree. He was knocked out. Ian walked over to Barley and he saw he wasn't breathing. He took a photo of the body for evidence. He put back on his mask and his hoodie. He then went back to his base.  
\---  
Ten minutes later, a couple found Barley. They took him to the hospital, where he was revived. Barley woke up and saw his mom, sitting at his bedside. "Mom," Barley said, with a slight groan.  
"Barley," Laurel said, her voice laced with relief. Everything then came back to Barly.  
"Ian did this," Barley said. "But it wasn't actually Ian. I think he was brainwashed by that group that Colt mentioned. We have to find Ian before they make him forget what I told."  
"Are you sure it was him?" Laurel asked.  
"I'm positive," Barley said. "And he needs our help."  
"We can't tell anyone about this," Laurel said. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but telling people will make things worse for Ian. They won't understand that he's brainwashed and they'll want to kill him. We just need to pretend this never happened."  
"Are you being serious mom?" Barley said. "We can't just leave Ian to rot."  
"It's a hard decision, but it's the right," Laurel said. "I hope one day we can be a family again, but that probably won't happen until we're dead. Right now, we need to get out of New Mushroomtown."  
"I'm staying to help Ian," Barley said. "I'm not going to give up on my brother that easily."  
"Barley, our lives are in danger," Laurel said, sternly. "We're going to stay with my sister in South Warren until all of this calms down. Well change our names and start anew."  
"You'll have to knock me out and throw me in your car if you want me to leave with you," Barley said. "I'm staying."  
Laurel sighed. She would figure out how to get Barley to go with her later, but right now she needed to comfort her oldest as his wounds healed.  
\---  
Ian/Spade was in the memory chamber, trying to get his mind whipped, but the damage was already done. He was starting to remember his life as Ian Lightfoot. His teammate, King, walked to him. "You ok, Spade?" King asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ian lied. Even though they rarely show anyone mercy, the team had grown into being a family. It originally started as them just looking out for each other out of necessity, but it eventually grew into a genuine bond. They always celebrated each other's success and weren't too hard on each other about their failures. They had a hard enough time when it came to their failures from the leaders.  
"Eight needs back up on her mission," King said. "They're sending the entire team."  
"What is her mission again?" Ian asked.  
"To assassinate Laurel Lightfoot," King answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian was getting ready for his next mission when Eight entered the room. "King told me you were in the memory chamber again," she said.  
"That is true," Ian confessed. "Every time I see someone from the Lightfoot family or I even hear their name, I get a new memory. I think I knew them in my past life. The son even said my name is Ian."  
"Spade, as much as it pains me to say this, I think you should finish off the Lightfoot family instead of me," Eight said. "As assassin of the month, it's my have to decide what's best for my team. And I feel like you killing off your past is what is best for the team."  
"I won't let you down," Ian said.  
"I know you won't," Eight said, before leaving Ian's room. Ian sighed as he looked in the mirror. He had to decide whether he wanted to be Ian or Spade for the rest of his life, and he only has an hour to make that decision.  
\---  
A few hours later, Barley was able to go home. On the way home, Laurel and Barley started to argue about them leaving New Mushroomtown. "We can't just leave Ian," Barley said. They were standing in the driveway.  
"Ian is dead," Laurel said. "That person is just a shell of him programmed to kill us. We just need to start anew. Colt said he'll join us in about a week."  
Before Barley could respond, there was a gunshot. Barley and Laurel quickly dropped to the ground. They then noticed they were surrounded by assassins. "I thought you killed him," Eight whispered to Ian.  
"He wasn't breathing when I left him," Ian whispered.  
"Whatever just kill him," Eight whispered. Ian then snuck out from his hiding spot. He had a gun in his right hand, and in his left wand was his wand. Something in Laurel made her motherly instincts kick in.  
"I'll deal with this," Laurel said. Before Barley could do anything, Laurel stood up. "Ian. I know it's you. You don't have to wear that stupid mask."  
Ian turned around and took off his mask. "We need to talk," Laurel said. "You don't have to do this anymore. You can come home and we could fix this."  
Laurel couldn't believe what she was doing, but her motherly instincts were kicking in. At the end of the day, this was still her son that she loved. "There is something I need to do," Ian said. "Are you willing to help me?"  
"Of course," Laurel said. Ian puts his gun back into his holster. He took his wand and stabbed her in the stomach, killing her immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Barley held in a loud scream as his mom's body collapsed to the ground. Ian was about to kill Barley when they heard police sirens. They ran off as the police arrived. "What happened here?" Officer Bore asked.  
"We were ambushed by a group of what I think are assassins," Barley explained. "One of them killed my mom."  
"We'll find them," Officer Bore promised. "Can you come to the police station and answer a few questions?"  
"Of course," Barley said. He then got up and followed her to her police car. He climbed in and they drove off.  
\---  
Five months later...

Ian/Spade came back from his latest mission. He was sitting in his room and staring at his Bilton board. Barley Lightfoot had gone completely off the grid since the night of the attack. Ian made it his life purpose to hunt down Barley and kill him.  
"Hey kid," a voice said. He turned around and, to his surprise, he saw his father. He figured it was just his imagination so he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes and, to his surprise, his father was still there.  
"What are you doing here?" Ian asked.  
"I've come to remind you of who you are," Wilden said. "Your name is Ian Lightfoot, not Spade. You grew up in New Mushroomtown, and you lived with your mom, brother, and your pet dragon, Blazey. You still have time to fix things."  
"No, I can't," Ian sighed.  
"You can," Wilden said, in a reassuring tone. He rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "You know what you have to you."  
Wilden then disappeared. Ian looks at the gun and chucked it out the window. He then leaves, knowing who he has to find to make this right.  
\---  
Barley was hanging low with his cousin, Rachel, in Mushroomville. It was about eight hours away from New Mushroomtown. "I found where the leader of The Cards lives," Rachel said.  
"So what's the plan?" Barley asked.  
"We gather some of the wizards from the Raven coven," Rachel explained. "Once he's dead, well go after all of the higher-ups. Once they're all dead, well try and help the brainwashed people recover their memories."  
"That sounds good," Barley said. He then looked at a photo of Ian, Rachel, and Barley at the beach. Barley sighed as he promised that one day, they would be a family again.  
\---  
Eight was called to Romeo's office. "You needed to see me, sir," Eight said.  
"Spade ran away," Romeo said. Eight was shocked when she heard that. "You need to find him and execute him."  
Eight's heart stopped when she heard that. Eight and Spade had become close friends over the past few months. Eight even started to develop feelings for him. She wanted to say no to the job, but saying no to a job would get you killed. "I won't let you down," Eight promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Barley arrived at the headquarters. This organization took everything from him and he was ready to take it down. A large grey elf walked over to him as the people from the Raven Coven snuck in threw the back. "You're Barley Lightfoot," the grey elf said with his deep voice.  
"Are you a fan?" Barley asked, hoping to buy time for his teammates. "If you want me to sign something, you're going to have to provide a pen since I didn't bring one. I didn't expect to see my fan. I know my brother is the more popular one, but-"  
He was cut off by a bunch to the face. Barley stumbled back and held his broken nose. As the larger elf was about to kill him, they were distracted by someone shouting. "Voltar Thundasir," an unseen voice yelled. The larger elf's chest was badly burnt and he collapsed to the ground, dying immediately.  
Barley got up and saw Ian. They just stared at each other for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. "I don't remember fully who I was to you," Ian eventually spoke up. "But I want to be him again. I understand if you-"  
Barley walked over to his brother and hugged him. "It's good to have you back buddy," Barley said. The memory of Ian killing their mother was still fresh in his mind, but he reminded himself that Ian was still deep under the spell at that point.  
"I'm sorry," Ian said, choking back tears.  
"It's ok," Barley whispered. Barley knew it would take a while for their relationship to get back to normal, but Barley was determined things would eventually go back to normal, or they would find themselves a new normal.  
The two of them go into the headquarters and start to fight their way threw the henchmen. There were losses on both sides, but Barley's side was losing more people. After about five minutes of battle, the leader, who was just known as Furious, entered the battle room.  
"Spade, you betrayed us," Furious shouted. "We gave you a family. We took you from a scrawny little nerd to a ferocious warrior, and you threw it all away. How dare you?"  
"How dare I?" Ian growled. "You took me from my family and turned me into a monster. I almost killed my brother and I killed my mom because you made me. I lost everything because of you."  
"I'll just wipe your mind again, but first I must kill your past," Furious said. He then pointed his wand at Barley and cast a spell that drained the life from him. Barley was frozen in place as the life was drained from the body. Barley dropped to the floor dead.  
"No," Ian screamed, sadly. He then looked at the leader and stabbed him in the stomach with his wand. Ian looked him in the eyes, tears filling up in his eyes. He watched as Furious took his final breath. He then grabbed his wand and dragged Barley outside.  
Ian laid Barley on the ground and started to say a spell. This would give Barley his life force and his magic gift. Once Ian was finished, he fell to the ground. Barley sat up. "Ian?" Barley asked.  
Barley checked for a pulse when Ian didn't respond. He sobbed when he couldn't find one. He remembered his final moments before he was knocked out. He figured out that Ian probably used the transfer of life spell.  
Barley made the same promise that he made the day of Ian's funeral. He was going to be the best version of himself he could be for his little brother. He looked to the sky to find comfort. He just stared at the sky for a while.  
\---  
It's been a year since the battle at the base. Barley was now hiding from The Cards with Rachel. They managed to have a semi normal life, but they knew one day they would be found. Barley was ready to fight whoever comes for them, and he wasn't going to hold back.


End file.
